


Bending Warmth

by peonypaper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypaper/pseuds/peonypaper
Summary: It's slow-burn-ish Zutara.Picks up after the brilliant Southern Raiders episode and is canon-compliant through the series and then rewrites the after-series-canon.~~~~"I'm never happy."Those were the words Sokka had told her Zuko had said before their Boiling Rock adventure. And they were all Katara could think about as he smiled down at her. His smile was warm and full. He looked...well...happy.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	1. Forgiveness

"I'm never happy."

  
Those were the words Sokka had told her Zuko had said before their Boiling Rock adventure. And they were all Katara could think about as he smiled down at her. His smile was warm and full. He looked...well...happy.

  
Katara was surprised at the change in his eyes and face after her forgiving hug. It was time. She had been softening towards him for days, but after the experience with Yon Rha, Zuko had clearly and fully earned her trust. The best part? It wasn't even hard for her to admit.

  
With a final smile for Zuko, she left to go connect with Sokka and rest of their crew. She smirked fondly at Zuko's surprised look as she had approached him with the hug. Had Zuko's hands lingered on her waist for a heartbeat longer than expected? No, surely not. Her hands were on her cheeks as Katara's face felt oddly warm. Did the temperature increase on the Island while they'd been gone?

  
She's knocked out of her reverie with an enthusiastic hug from Sokka.

  
~~~

  
Had he been too rough on the kid? Aang had to realize that forgiveness was not going to cut it with Ozai. His father needed to be killed. Katara had shown mercy to Yon Rha--and Zuko was relieved to realize, _herself_ \--by not killing him.

  
Katara.

  
He knew she was powerful, but watching her bloodbend that captain and then basically control the damn weather with Yon Rha made him realize that her bending power was tremendous. More incredible than he had realized. Zuko was so damn proud of her.

  
It was hard to understand her great power as it coupled with her kind, warm nature. Zuko gave a hard laugh. What did he have to compare it to? The most powerful female bender he knew was his sister. Her power was as icy and dagger-sharp as her heart. Had he always equated female bending strength with coldness? Probably, but no longer. 

  
Watching Katara's bending now filled him with warmth and even...courage. Whereas Azula's only filled him with unrest. And fear.

  
He dragged his hands down his face. They shook slightly. _Courage_.

  
Did he have enough courage to ignore these feelings he had for Katara? The ones that went beyond friendship, beyond this bursting pride in her abilities and her goodness? 

  
Aang is clearly in love with her. He, himself, had unresolved feelings for Mei--who had just saved him at Boiling Rock. Is this how he's going to repay that loyalty? With this...thing...he felt for Katara? Who may very well be disgusted if she knew how he felt.

  
Zuko buried his head in his hands.


	2. Shirtless Firebending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Pieces from Ember Island Players!
> 
> In other words...  
> If you, like me, think that Katara would've absolutely noticed Zuko's chest muscles during this episode, read on.
> 
> "What just happened? Your heart rate increased."  
> "What? No it didn't, Toph."

"What just happened? Your heart rate increased."

"What? No it didn't, Toph."

"Riiiighht, Katara. What's this? Now, your breathing is hitching too."

"Aang and Zuko are fire bending. It's exciting to watch!"

Katara can feel in her bones that Toph is smirking at her. How does she always know? Aang and Zuko _**are**_ firebending. And it _**is**_ exciting to watch. The heat on the island coupled with their fire had created a warm practice area, so they had both taken off their shirts.

Katara's mouth had gone slack. Had Zuko's shoulders always been that broad? He was slender, but the bones in his chest and shoulders seemed wrapped in muscle. There was nothing soft about him. Except for his ridiculous shaggy hair that kept flopping over his eyes. Katara had to physically stop herself sometimes from reaching out to brush it over his forehead. 

"Katara, I could hear them throwing their shirts to the ground a few minutes ago. Getting hot and bothered seeing your little boyfriend out there? Learning how to firebend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! And, wait, he already knows--"

"Oh, yes, I know Aang is the Avatar and all but he still needs to learn firebending, Katara."

Oh. Ohhhh. Toph was talking about Aang. Aang. Right. The person who had already confessed to her and was waiting for an answer.

Katara sighed in relief. Toph didn't know. No one knew she had been ogling Zuko. Who is now sitting across from her, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. Wiping off sweat with a towel. Sweet tiger seals, was that really necessary?

"I'm only getting hot and bothered with these questions, Toph."

Time for a distraction. For herself if no one else! Katara leaned back to ask a question.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?"

~~~  
Zuko could not believe he was being dragged into this nonsense. With an inward smirk he sat beside Katara--blocking Aang from doing so--because why shouldn't he be doubly miserable? For the love of all that was holy, did Katara have to wear Fire Nation clothing which accentuated her toned physique? Zuko couldn't decide if she looked more powerful or beautiful. "Both," he muttered burying his head in his hands again.

"What was that, Zuko?"

"Oh, nothing, Katara. I can't believe we're here--this is a horrible idea. And risky!"

"Lighten up--it will be fine."

As the play wore on, it was clear that no part of it was fine. Not seeing his shameful mistakes turned into mockery on stage. The way he treated his uncle. Even his ridiculous hair. _Did he actually look like that?_

When the play had hinted at a romantic escapade in the Earth Kingdom between himself and Katara, they both had quickly inched away from each other. [When had they gotten so close?] This whole night was a disaster. Watching his death--and then Aang's--on stage was an awful, fitting cap to a catastrophic-feeling evening.

Their walk back to their temporary home was a somber one. Not even Sokka could lighten the mood. Katara and Aang were actively avoiding each other and now he felt guilty about that too.

Zuko had made more mistakes than he could remember, but a certainty he had was that he was strong. He was strong enough to ignore what he was feeling for Katara. He was strong enough to help Aang defeat his father. Only after Azula and Ozai were finished, only after he had reconciled with his Uncle, would he allow himself to even think about the future. And if Katara would be open to him remaining in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in it now, people! Zuko is slowing down, but is Katara just getting started?
> 
> More soon!


	3. A Tiny Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill-in Content from Sozin's Comet, Part I
> 
> “I could tell. I was…um…”  
> “You were…”  
> “Impressed. I was impressed, okay? I didn’t know you could do the fluid moves that water bending demands.”  
> “I can be fluid. Fire benders can be fluid!”  
> “Zuko, you literally punch and kick at people with bursts of fire. It’s so not fluid. I mean, it’s kind of jumpy.”  
> Zuko stops and turns to face Katara. His small smile is gone, but Katara can see laughter pooling in his eyes.  
> “Jumpy? Did you just call the ancient art of firebending…jumpy?”

At least they had shirts on this time.

And they seemed to have calmed down from the disastrous morning. Could things have gone any worse? First, Zuko attacks Aang out of nowhere and then he shares Ozai’s out-of-his-mind evil plans. Katara was so proud of Aang—and their whole crew—for regrouping and moving forward. What other way was there to go?

To training, apparently. Zuko’s efforts to teach Aang about redirecting lightning were having a strange effect on her. It’s clear to see that the new strategy is based on waterbending principles and she never expected the fire bender to be moving through the smooth motions of her own people. A month ago, she would have frozen him with ice to stop him…but now? She can’t help but be impressed. Zuko’s fire bending is powerful, but full of short bursts. It always looked like punching to Katara—like he was beating up his opponent with fire, instead of his fists. Katara always ended up feeling burned, even when she wasn’t on the receiving end.

Zuko swiftly catches her eye as he walks away from Aang and the training area. Just as quickly, his gaze skitters away.

“Zuko! Wait up.” Zuko shortened his stride to let Katara catch up. “The lightning strategy looks powerful.”

“You would think so.” Zuko gives her a small smile. “My Uncle invented it based on watching Water Benders.”

“I could tell. I was…um…”

“You were…”

“Impressed. I was impressed, okay? I didn’t know you could do the fluid moves that water bending demands.”

“I can be fluid. Fire benders can be fluid!”

“Zuko, you literally punch and kick at people with bursts of fire. It’s so not fluid. I mean, it’s kind of jumpy.”

Zuko stops and turns to face Katara. His small smile is gone, but Katara can see laughter pooling in his eyes. “Jumpy? Did you just call the ancient art of firebending…jumpy?”

“I did.” Her laugh rings out and she pulls water from her pouch and bends it into a fluid, moving circle around both of their heads. Katara expects him to distinguish their watery halo with a quick burst of fire, but instead he solemnly holds out his hand between them, palm up.

A tiny, bright fire blooms on his palm and illuminates both of their faces. The small fire is steady and Katara is about to comment on its smoothness when she glances up at Zuko’s face. The fire is reflected in his eyes—the flames in his hand matching the flaming color of his irises. Her eyes stutter back to the small, steady fire and she takes a deep breath to ground herself.

“Oh, Zuko. It’s so cute. It’s a steady, smooth little fire. Not jumpy in the least.”

“Oh, now my fires are cute? And little?”

“This one is. So sweet I could name it.”

Zuko growls which only makes Katara laugh more. “I honestly wish I could hold it.”

The little fire jumps up hotter for a moment. Zuko’s voice is hesitant. “Can you put your hands together with a layer of water on top?”

Katara feels safest with Zuko when she’s being flippant. “No, that’s beyond my abilities, Fire Prince.” She transforms their halo into a skin of water protecting her palms, guessing at what Zuko is going to do. She’s satisfied to see she predicted correctly—he slowly moves his hand on top of the water and then transfers the little fire to her.

It floats in the water for a moment and it feels like both she and Zuko are holding their breath. It looks beautiful—the bright orange against the calming blue. Katara can feel Zuko’s eyes on her face, but she can’t move her own from the tiny fire resting safely in her hands.

“Katara! Watch out!” A blast of air extinguishes the fire and Katara’s water splashes on the ground.

“Aang, that was my little fire!” Katara knows she’s not making any sense and by this time, Aang has joined them, looking curiously between her and Zuko. She hastily bends the spilled water back into her waterskin.

“Uh, we were doing some fire and water experiments, Aang. I want to see how well water will go up against my sister’s fire.” Now Zuko is the one not making any sense, thought Katara.

Aang, however, seemed to think this made perfect sense yelling out “Cool!” as he pulled Zuko back into the practice area.

Before Katara turned to go find Sokka and Suki, she took a last look at her palms—which somehow felt both hot and cool at the same time.


	4. Uncle Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sozin's Comet, Part 2
> 
> Zuko and Katara are on their way to defeat Azula. Uncle Iroh sees all and knows all. ;)

His Uncle's parting words still rang soundly within him: "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

  
He and Katara were on their way back to the Fire Nation. Back to Azula. Zuko twisted from Appa's reins to look up for Katara--he jumped when he saw her eyes already looking warmly back at him.

  
"Zuko, I told you. Of course your Uncle forgave you! I'm so glad for you."

  
"Thank you for believing in me--and thank you for coming with me. I...it feels right with you...with us...I mean with Azula--"

  
"We're going to defeat her, Zuko. Together."

  
"Thank you for believing in me about that, too."

  
"Well, Zuko. When your Uncle said you needed help in defeating Azula, you immediately asked me...so thank you for trusting me."

  
"Well, I trust you and your crazy-powerful water bending skills."

  
There was no response for a while and Zuko could hear Katara shifting behind him until she let out a question that was more sigh than words.

  
"Trust. It's a funny thing, isn't it?"

  
Zuko glanced back at her again, sharply. He wasn't sure how to answer and couldn't believe in her choice of words. But, Katara had already moved to her back and was looking up at the stars. 

  
Zuko faced forwards once again.

  
:

"It wasn't that hard Uncle--you have a pretty strong scent."

  
Zuko hadn't believed how normal his voice had come out as his chest had felt wrapped tight, his throat dry. To have his Uncle hug him, forgive him. See him and understand him had left his torso warm in a way that even firebending didn't.

  
They had talked more and hugged more. Zuko didn't think his Uncle could get used to Zuko welcoming or even initiating physical contact. Their conversation had eventually turned to the other people in their group. He told his Uncle about finding them all at the Western Air Temple and burning Toph's feet. About escaping the Boiling Rock with Sokka and Suki and seeing Mei. About helping Katara track down the Southern Raiders and Yon Rha. Even about the disastrous play (he had left a lot out of that story).

  
"They trust me and...I didn't know it would feel this good. Especially..."

  
"Especially?"

His Uncle had a glint in his eyes and Zuko didn't like it.

  
"Especially because we had all been enemies so long. I mean, Katara was..."

Zuko's hand was at the back of his neck. "Katara was..."

  
"Katara was?"

  
"Katara was the last to trust me."

  
"That is understandable, Zuko."

  
"I know, it's just that, she's well, she's nothing like Azula, you know?"

  
"Azula? Why would you compare Katara and Azula?"

  
"They are two of the most powerful benders I know, but Azula is cold and unfeeling and Katara is..."

  
His uncle waited.

  
"Katara is warm."

  
"Yes."

  
His uncle waited some more. The left side of his mouth seemed to be rising.

  
"What? She's nice." Zuko winced at the weak compliment. "I mean, she's kind, too kind...she mothers everybody, especially Aang."

  
"Katara is a powerful bender, even though she is so young. But, her power is wrapped in a fierce kindness."

  
"She's not that young."

  
"She's younger than you, Zuko."

  
"Wait, why are we talking about our ages? I know how old everyone is."

  
"Zuko." His Uncle lengthened out the word..Zu-koooh...and Zuko felt himself crumble. He pulled at his hair. "Zuko, you are my brilliant nephew and I'm so proud of you. When we have defeated your sister and father and you are on the throne, you will have time."

  
"Time?"

  
"Time to learn your own heart."

  
"I don't trust my own heart! I...I should be loyal to Mei and...Aang is in love with Katara."

  
"Zuko, you will find that as you learn your own heart, you will start to trust it."

  
"Uncle, I am trying to trust in my own strength right now. Does that make sense?"

  
"Of course, Zuko. I trust in your strength. And, I trust in your heart."

  
"I don't."

  
"Well, Zuko...trust--it's a funny thing, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted more Zuko/Uncle Iroh conversation in this episode! So here they are...and the convo lands on Katara.


	5. Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Sozin's Comet
> 
> It was a tragic, horrible ballet. Zuko and Azula were poetically powerful, graceful in the violence of their firebending. Katara had never seen anything like it. The waves of blue and orange fire--the contrast between the colors had her briefly remembering the small fire that Zuko had gently placed into her waiting hands just days ago. Had she called his bending jumpy? Not now. His bending was fluid, velvety heat. It was beautiful. And terrible.

Zuko is relieved when he sees Azula. She is off--he can't even describe how he knows or even what he senses about her power, but a sense of wrongness is there and its imbalance suggest weakness.

  
He was happy to have Katara at his side, but this way, her safety is assured. "This way no one else has to get hurt."

  
He can face Azula alone. He can take down his sister. 

  
Katara will be safe.

  
::

It was a tragic, horrible ballet. Zuko and Azula were poetically powerful, graceful in the violence of their firebending. Katara had never seen anything like it. The waves of blue and orange fire--the contrast between the colors had her briefly remembering the small fire that Zuko had gently placed into her waiting hands just days ago. Had she called his bending jumpy? Not now. His bending was fluid, velvety heat. It was beautiful. And terrible.

  
Azula was...off. Zuko had sensed it straightaway, but Katara still felt it was a mistake to let him battle Azula alone in an Agni Kai. Isn't that why they were there together? Hadn't Zuko told her that he trusted her skills? In the moment, however, did his trust in Katara falter? What other reason could there have been for him to push her to the side? Katara had no interest in being a spectator when she had come with Zuko expecting to be a partner.

  
As Zuko taunts Azula to try lightning, Katara is struck by his confident stance, but now something seems off to her. Azula is losing...she is not going to adhere to the rules of Agni Kai. Katara wants to send Zuko a warning--do something--but instead, tenses and waits to be able to help Zuko defeat his sister.

  
It happens in a heartbeat, but seems to Katara to last for an eternity. Azula's lightning is thrashing at her feet, but suddenly her focus moves from her brother and Katara knows it is coming for...her.

  
Zuko is already running, putting himself bodily between them. The lightning crackles and jolts Katara's way, but Zuko is there. His sister's lightning hits him, square in the chest and his body trembles and shakes with its power--suspended in the air. He falls to the ground, blue lightning still sparkling along his prone figure. He finally relaxes and lays still with a groan. 

  
"Zuko!"

  
::

Zuko has never felt more ready for redirecting lightning and is confident in the relaxation of his stance, anticipating the violent jolt that he will redirect back to his sister. Breathe in. Out. Hands out. He can almost sense his Uncle at his shoulder.

  
Zuko has never felt more panicked than when he sees Azula--lightning writhing beneath her--focus over his right shoulder. His heart climbs up his throat. He turns--knowing what, knowing who he will see there. A way for Azula to damage his heart without touching him.

  
He can make it in time. His steps feel slow--time seems to slow down--as he charges to intercept her bolt of destruction. As Zuko runs--one--two--three--steps...

  
"Noooooo!"

  
He's done it. He doesn't have the time or position to redirect the lightning--he must absorb it as a human shield. The lightning curls into and through his chest and he's assaulted with flashes of memory.

  
His mother's hands.  
His Uncle drinking tea.  
Sokka leaning his head back and laughing.  
Flying on Appa.  
Turtle ducks in the pond.  
Hugging his Uncle fiercely in the tent.  
"But, I do forgive you, Zuko."  
A tiny fire floating on water.  
Blue eyes.

  
Zuko groans and is still. He can't feel anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short! It's the only way I can keep posting and keep going. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
